New Girl (south park fanfiction) by Pinkyflash123
by PurpleWynter
Summary: The girl Chloe is my name in real life I wish I was a south park character


Hello everybody I wanna say I'm really sorry for my grammar and spelling mistakes because I'm from Ukraine. Just sit back and enjoy the fucking story, haters get lost ;)

...

(Chapter 1)

It was early October when I moved to South park, Colorado. I moved there from Indiana because the schools there sucked, because I always get bullied, so me and my brother moved out of Indianapolis, and moved to Colorado. We got there at 12pm MDT, thank god because I've been in the car for 17 hours. I help my brother unpack stuff and move things in to our new house. This will be an exciting adventure. Hour's of unpacking and getting things organized. The next morning is time for school, my brother gave me my backpack, school supplies, and my lunch box. I walked out the door to the bus stop. When I was sitting on the bench I see 4 boys walking to the bus stop. I sat there and looked down at my phone were all the sudden some yelling, I looked to see who was yelling and I see a fat kid and a kid with a green hat yelling at each other.

"Hey jew who did your hair? Your mom? Hahahaha." The fat kid laughed

"Shut up fat ass." The kid in the green hat yelled

I tried to ignore it but I try not to laugh because of the fat kids stupidity. But the argument was going on for 5 minutes until can't take it anymore! I stood up and looked at the fat kid and said "Hey that's enough! Knock it off Motherfucker!"

"Oh yeah ginger with freckles what you going to do about it?" The fat kid said

"I'm get ready to kick you in the balls so hard that you'll cry your fucking eyes out!" I said, The fat kid still kept laughing and I looked at him and kick him in the balls so hard that he screamed like a 3-year-old. "Yeah that better hurt you bastard, stop hating on jews fat ass." I sat back down on the bench and put my head phones on and played some Ukrainian music.

"Wow!" The kid in the green hat said

"I know right?" The kid in the blue hat said so shocked that I thought he was going to die.

Later at school. I went to my locker and put my stuff in and walk to my 1st period class which is math class, I walked in and the teacher asked me to introduce myself.

"God damn it's that ginger girl who kicked me in the balls at the bus stop." The fat kid said

"You know what you deserved it." I said "Anyway, I'm Chloe, I'm 12 years old, from Doensk Ukraine, and I like anime and I'm also a tomboy." I sat down in the front row right next the kid with an orange snow suit and the kid with the green hat. I did my homework in class like I always do. After math class I walked up to my locker to look at my schedule and see for 2nd period which is music class. When the kid in the green hat grabbed my wrist and introduced me to his friends.

"Um- Hi I'm Kyle thanks for standing up for me." Kyle said

"Oh thanks I couldn't just stand there." I said "That bastard deserved it the red hair tie means I'm a kicker."

"This is Stan, Kenny, and the fat kid is Cartman." Kyle said

"Oh I like Ukrainian babes." Kenny said He grabbed my Breasts

"Hey your officially on my shit list get the fuck off me!" I said, I kicked him in the leg and punched him in the face.

"Your right you are a kicker Chloe." Kenny said

"Ugh." I said "Hope you to are not perverts."

"No were not." Stan said

"Good." I said

(Lunch)

Kyle introduced to me, more of his friends. Craig Tucker who likes to flip people off, Clyde who cries a lot, Tweek a coffee lover, and Jimmy Crippled guy. The 3 nice guys asked me to sit down with them at lunch before Cartman get in the lunch room. I sat down with my lunch box, and told stories about my life. Cartman walks in and starts yelling at me for taking his friends I looked at him and said "Fuck off Cartman!"

"You guys think she's better than me? The Fuck?" Cartman yelled "Screw you guys I'm going home." Cartman walked out the Cafeteria and walked home.

"Jesus, just because I'm Ukrainian and a tomboy doesn't mean I'm a whore! Damn!" I said eating my Muffin

(After school)

I walked home to my house, walking in with a smile on my face. Unpacking my stuff from school. I told my brother That I have new friends at school already, and maybe a crush on Kyle.

"Chloe has a crush!" My brother's girlfriend said

"Oh my god." I said

(A week later)

I'm at Tweek's house, having some tea with him. Tweek is like another older brother to me. It was 8:30 pm and I was getting tired so I lied to Tweek saying I had to leave because I would get in trouble with my brother I don't. My curfew is 10:30 pm, Walked home when I was looking down at the sidewalk, and all the sudden I see 2 guys and a van talking to each other. I tried to walk pass them minding my business but one grabbed my wrist pinned me to the ground. "AAAH HELP ME I'M ABOUT TO GET RAPED." I screamed then all the sudden. I snatched up off the ground. I thought the rapists gave me some drugs to shut me up, but It's weird I never was picked up by someone before. "Are we in the air? Who are you? Thank you for saving my life." I said

"I'm the human kite. Yes we are in the air." The human kite said.

I was dropped off at my house, how did he know where did I live? Well It doesn't matter, I'm glad I'm alive. I went into my Pj's and went to bed. The next morning I woke up, and had some breakfast until It was time to go to the bus stop. I walked to the bus stop, were I was standing here till the guys get here. A few moment's later the main 4 showed up I asked "Who the fuck is the Human kite he saved my life last night from 2 rapists."

"Hmm I know him. He has a crush on you." Kyle said blushing "And he would like to meet you after school."

"Ok cool can't wait." I said getting on the bus

"Well He'll be at my house." Kyle said sitting down across from me

"Oh my god I can't!" I said looking down at my phone

After school, I walked to Kyle's house It's 1002 east park street. I knocked on the door, Kyle's mom opened the door "Hello, is this the Broflovski resistance?" I asked "Kyle said he want's me to see him in his room where is it?"

"Who are you?" Sheila Broflovski asked

"Oh, I'm the new girl in town. I'm his friend." I said

"Ok. It's upstairs and the far right." Sheila Broflovski pointed

I walked upstairs into Kyle's room. All I see is the human kite, not Kyle. "Were's Kyle?" I asked sitting down on his bed.

"Chloe, let me tell you something. I'm not who you think I am. "I'm Kyle." Kyle said taking off his head-piece showing his sexy hair with bit's of curls at the bottom. I barely said a word when he reveled himself, I got to admit he is really cute. I was blushing and he grabbed my hand. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a kiss. I blushed while Kyle tastes my cherry lip balm.

"What, what, what?" Sheila said so shocking as she walked in to his room "Your grounded Kyle!"

"Excuse me? You shouldn't ground him just for having a girlfriend. You won't let your 13-year-old son grow up to be a man, you should be ashamed of yourself." I said in a calm voice

"Yeah, Shelia let him grow up." Kyle's dad said

"But he will have sex with her sooner or later." Sheila yelled

"So what? Let him do his own stuff like a normal teen would do. And someday Ike wil grow up to be a man as well." Kyle's dad said

"No, I won't let Ike grow up to be a man." Sheila said

"Come on please mom." Kyle said

"Yeah." I said flipping my ponytail to my back.

"Look at her Sheila, she is very charming for our son and very pretty." Kyle's dad said

"Ok, I'll let you date my son. He's a man now and Ike is 8 and he will be a man soon." Sheila's mom said starting to cry

"Don't cry Mrs. Broflovski. I'm 12 and almost a teen." I said patting her back

"Well as long you kids don't do anything illegal that's fine by me" Sheila said

"Ok. Hey Kyle, wanna go ice skating?" I asked "For our 1st date?"

"Sure." Kyle said

At the Ice skating rank I get on the ice and skate to the middle really fast, did a triple jump, and skate on one blade, while I hold my other blade while I was spinning. I skated for a long time.

"Hey your triple jump was pretty impressive." Kyle said

"Thanks." I said blushing

"Hey jew did you kiss that Ukrainian whore hahahaha." Cartman came up from behind pushing me down

"You dick why did you push my girlfriend down?" Cartman said

I got up and kicked Cartman across the face with my ice skating blade. It sliced his face that it started to bleed. "There, this is what you get for pushing me down on the floor."

"God damn it! Cartman said "Fucking bitch! I'm going home."

This boy in the Blue hat with a yellow at the top I couldn't tell but I think he was checking me out. But I ignored it and kept skating. The ice skating rank played this song called 'Ballroom Blitz' I knew it was the perfect song for everyone to Dance, I love to dance. When the song go to the chorse part, I danced, did a jump, spinned with Kyle, and did a front flip. I am proud to do all these moves, and everyone's jaw dropped!

"Psst Token, I just saw the hottest figure skater ever!" Craig said

"Oh really what did she look like?" Token asked

"Ginger with freckles." Craig said

"Damn! What is she wearing?" Token asked

"Solid purple shirt, pigtail, and jeans." Craig said

"Dude that's my girlfriend." Kyle said

"Woah that hot figure skater." Craig asked

"Yeah." Kyle said

"Dude your lucky. Did you fuck her yet?" Craig asked

"No, this is our 1st date and we had our 1st kiss." Kyle said

"Damn!" Token said

"How tall is she?" Craig asked

"5'2" Kyle said

"Woah small girl. Be careful when you have sex with her." Token said

"Well. She's tough as a boulder." Kyle said

"If I can make girls cum by saying 'you're hot' I would be soooo happy." Craig said

"Dude!" Kyle said

"Guys guys calm down." I said "I heard the whole thing."

"Says the girl who kicked Cartman in the face that made his face bleed." Token said

"God dammit! Token, he deserved it and that's why I wear my red hair tie, to warn people that I'm a kicker." I said

"Chloe you're hot as fire." Craig said "Damn I didn't make the Ukrainian girl cum."

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes "Come on let's go somewhere else."

"Yeah that's right get a room and bang her." Craig said

"Oh shut your mouth Craig!" Kyle shouted "Sorry about it they like to mess with girls who they think is hot."

"Damn dude I feel bad for having fucked up friends." I said

"Yup except Stan and Wendy." Kyle said

(A month and a half later)

I've lived in South park for a month a half, and nothing interesting things have happend since the ice skating inncident. My brother and his girlfriend are out of town. Kyle came over to my house for a sleep over. It was 11 pm at night, Kyle walks into my door and grabs my wrist and kisses me but not just any kiss, a french kiss. I moaned into the kiss.

"Do you want the rest of the your gift Chloe?" Kyle asked

"Mhm." I said, Kyle grabbed my waist and carried me upstairs into my room, gently placed me on the bed, and turned around to lock the door. Kyle grabs my shirt takes it off and threw it on the floor. I wasn't wearing a bra, so Kyle licked down to my breats and licks one of my nipple and pinches the other one. "Aah!" I moaned and he went to my other nipple and giving the same treatment as the other one. Kyle kissed down to my stomach and took off my sweatpants, and my underpants. I shaved my vagina yesturday so it was nothing there besides my vagina. Kyle licked my vagina from the clit down to the bottom. "Oooh K-Kyle." I moaned loudly. after a few minutes he placed his fingers in my ass "FUCK! God damn it hurt's but it's hot!" I yelled in a sexual way. Kyle fisted my ass, I am very tough to be honest. Kyle Took off his clothes and his boxers showing his hard dick. I licked at the tip, making my way down to the bottom of his cock. Kyle moaned out my name constantly. Kyle ejaculated into my mouth, I swallowed all the cum that came in my mouth. Kyle got something out of his bag, it's a vibrator. Kyle placed the bullet egg vibrator inside of me. "Ooooooooooh fuck!" I moaned the egg vibrator was on high and Kyle took it out and placed is cock at my entrance. Kyle pushed himself inside my small, but warm space. "Aaaah, oh my god you're so good more Kyle." I said

"Mmm, you're warm." Kyle moaned

Kyle took his dick out, and placed his dick at my ass and pushed himself inside of me. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" I yelled as Kyle thrusted me. Kyle got the egg vibrator and placed in my vagina "Oh my god!I'm c-AAAH!" I came and ejaculated on my floor. Kyle came shortly after I did he came in my tight ass, and on my face. We snuggled in my bed and well into a deep sleep.

The next morning, I woke up putting on my pink solid robe on and thing 'The fuck did I do last night?' I thought to myself Kyle was already in my kitchen eating cereal. We I got dressed and walked to starks pond we my/ his friends mostly hang out on a Saturday. "Hey guys, wait up were here sorry were late." I said

"So Jew, did you fuck you're Ukrainian bitch's brains out last night?" Cartman said laughing

"Oh fuck you!" I yelled, while me and cartman are auguring as us all Stan whispered "You did fuck you're princess brains out last night?"

"I sure did."

end of chapter 1, tell me that if I did good or bad? More stories are coming up


End file.
